valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie (Characters)
A Valkyrie is a goddess of fate from the Valkyrie profile series. There are three Valkyries - Hrist, Lenneth and Silmeria - present in the world of the Valkyrie Profile series, but only one is allowed to exists at a time. Description Appearance The Valkyries appear as beautiful women wearing an open top helmet (except for Hrist. She wears one with a closed top), heavy upper armour, an off white battle skirt, and knee high boots. While their attire is in the same style, the actual appearance of the armour differs from Valkyrie to Valkyrie. Hrist wears dark purple armour, has waist length black hair and her battle skirt has a different design to her sisters. Lenneth wears blue armour, has a wears her silver hair in a long plait, and once again has a different skirt design. Finally, Silmeria wears lavender armour, has blond hair that extends below her waist, and has a different skirt design. Race The Valkyries, when in service, are of the Aesir. When not in service, however, they exist as humans in Midgard, unaware of their Valkyrie nature. Personality See also: Hrist (Personality), Lenneth (Personality) and Silmeria (Personality) Each Valkyrie has a different personality. Hrist is cold, and ruthless with the mind of a proud Aesir . She carries out any orders loyally, and every action is for the glory of the Aesir. Lenneth, while still loyal to Odin, has more compassion than Hrist, but isn't afraid to question Odin's motives. Silmeria, the kindest of the three Valkyries, is the least loyal, and has betrayed Odin in the past due to her heart ruling her life rather than Odin. Weaponry Each Valkyrie uses their own type of weapon. Hrist uses halberds, Lenneth uses light swords and bows, while Silmeria specializes in archery. Each Valkyrie has their own sword, all of which are similar in appearance, and is used to execute their special attack. Abilities Battle All Valkyries are highly able combatants, thus their alternative name Battle Maiden. Each Valkyrie is an expert in their field, and can best most opponents. Magically, Lenneth is the only Valkyrie who can cast magic in battle, so it can be assumed she is the only sister to have learnt any magical arts. Materialization The Valkyrie's main role is that of materialisation. Each Valkyrie is able to take souls of the dead and reincarnate them, making them Einherjar. These Einherjar are sent to Asgard, where they prepare for the war that will end the world, Ragnarok. These Einherjar also accompany the Valkyries on their journeys, and are typically fiercely loyal to their Valkyrie, although they are not always as some have been known to betray their Valkyrie as well as the will of Odin. Other Each Valkyrie can sprout glowing wings. These enable flight and levitation. Both Hrist and Lenneth are able to teleport to different locations, but it is unknown whether Silmeria can, as she have not been seen to do so. Object reading is an ability unique to Silmeria. She can use the residual psychic energy of an object to see what has happened in the past around an object. Lenneth has the unique ability: Spiritual Concentration that allows her to commune with heroes who are approaching death and to sense the activities of the undead. Hrist's unique ability has not yet been revealed however. The Valkyries Hrist Main Article: Hrist Hrist, the eldest of the three Valkyrie sisters. Fiercely loyal to Odin, she justifies any atrocities she may commit in Odin's name. Her ruthless nature, and zero tolerance of anyone, makes her seem a little evil. she wields a halberd, and uses it with a great level of skill. Hrist appears in all games of the series so far. In Valkyrie Profile, she appears as an antagonist, whom Freya and Odin want to replace Lenneth with after she becomes disloyal. She is defeated by Lenneth's Einherjar, Lezard and Brahms, and is not heard of again. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, Hrist is once again in the role of an antagonist. She joins the heroes incognito as Leone, and steals the Dragon Orb. She lays waste to Dipan, and kills Alicia's father. However, at the end of the game, Hrist comes to accept humans, and even gives her life to save them. Lenneth Main Article: Lenneth The middle child, and the main character of the original game. Lenneth was reborn as a human named Platina, who died and was reincarnated as the Battle Maiden Lenneth. She recruited many Einherjar for the battle of Ragnarok, but regained her human memories. She was reborn as a homunculi, and stopped the evil Loki. In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the same Lenneth appears again. She is there to help stop Lezard Valeth from destroying both her world and the one she was in. She also appears in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume , but in a lesser role than previous games. Lenneth is kinder than Hrist, and typically enjoys the company of humans. However, she is still cold towards her enemies. She offers no mercy to those who wish to commit acts of evil and is particularly merciless to those who disturb the dead. Lenneth strives to protect the human souls on Midgard. She is loyal to Odin, but rejects him when she realizes he plans to subjugate Midgard. Silmeria Main Article: Silmeria The youngest of the three Valkyries, and the kindest. Silmeria betrayed Odin when she found out he planned to steal the Dragon Orb and replace it with Brahms, Lord of the Undead's soul. She hid Brahms within one of her einherjar, Dylan and fled. Odin discovered her whereabouts, however, and cast the Sovereign's Rite on her, reincarnating her. She became the young princess Alicia, but was still sentient. She prepared Alicia for the day Hrist would come, and tried to help Dipan war against the gods. She was captured, however, by Lezard Valeth, and used to help him absorb Odin's soul so he could become a god. She was rescued by Alicia and her friends, and helped to defeat the evil sorcerer. Silmeria spends her time in a crystal in Valkyrie Profile. In reality, Brahms was meant to save her, but she was instead captured by Lezard, causing an alternate time line to come about. She is rescued in the game. Valkyrie Main Article: Valkyrie (Character) The true Valkyrie, who holds the power of multiple gods, and can literally change the fate of the world. She is the result of the three Valkyrie sisters joining together with Alicia to defeat Lezard Valeth atop his tower. ---- Category: Character Category:Female Category:Best sence